Child car seat carriers are often used to hold, carry, and/or transport child car seats. Child car seat carriers generally include a frame and wheels. A child car seat may be removably coupled to the frame to enable a caregiver to transfer a child in a child car seat from, for example, a vehicle to the child car seat carrier without having to remove the child from the child car seat.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.